Cambion Physiology
The power to use the abilities of cambions. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Hybrid Physiology. Demonic counterpart of Nephilim Physiology. Also Called *Cambion Mimicry *Half-Demon Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Cambion: a being (most commonly one of the first generation) with human and demonic ancestry. As partially mortal they are more bound to their form than their non-mortal parent, but their personalities and minds are far less defined by their spiritual aspect. In some forms of media, Cambion are shown to be equal or higher in power than full demons, this is generally explained with the claim that the human soul enhances the spiritual/divine power gained from their "parent". Combination of mortal and physical with immortal and immaterial is highly unpredictable, and someone with heritage from both sides can lean on either side of their ancestry. Thus cambions can be divided into three broad groups: Near-Mortal Cambion favor their mortal parents or are more distant descendants. They are mostly similar to their mortal kind in both mind and body, but with some additional abilities and instincts. Outwardly there are few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal. Balanced Cambion are balanced between their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage, but the amount varies greatly between individuals. Near-Demonic Cambion favor their immortal parentage or have only minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent. Applications Near-Mortal *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength Balanced *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability Near-Demonic *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Ethereal Physiology or Spirit Physiology *Invulnerability *Supernatural Condition Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones cambion may have: *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality *Demon Morphing *Elemental Manipulation *Empathic Creation *Energy Manipulation **Energy Absorption **Energy Blast **Energy Twin **Energy Wave Emission **Force Armor Generation **Force-Field Generation **Golem Creation **Meteor Summoning *Energy Perception *Extrasensory Perception *Higher Consciousness *Invulnerability *Magic **Dark Arts **Demonic Magic **Necromancy *Mana Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Horn Protrusion **Prehensile Tail **Sharp Teeth *Nether Manipulation **Astral Projection **Astral Trapping **Dark Aura Manipulation **Dark Chi Manipulation **Soul Absorption **Healing *Regenerative Healing Factor *Resurrection *Space-Time Manipulation **Dimensional Manipulation **Dimensional Travel **Effect Field Projection **Teleportation *Telekinesis **Molecular Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Variation *'Succubi Cambion:' this variation possesses versatile seductive powers, and can drain magical, spiritual, physical, biological essence or any other form of life force through a kiss. *Transcendent Cambion Physiology Associations *Chimerism *Contract Bestowal *Demon Creation *Demonic Arm *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Force Manipulation *Hybrid Physiology **Demon Physiology **Human Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Power Inheritance Limitations *User has same weaknesses as Demons. *May be overpowered by Angels and/or holy powers. Known Users Gallery Azriel's_Assault.jpg Cambion.jpg Grigori.jpg nephilim2.jpg Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|In a unique case, Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was not born a cambion, but became one through the use of magic. 1442818447_c0d96d09c6.jpg|Dante and Vergil (Devil May Cry) are the cambion sons of the demon Sparda and the human Eva. titans_raven_soul_self_super.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) is the half-human daughter of the human, Arella, and the demon, Trigon. Inuyasha sword.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha) is the half-breed son of the human female, Izayoi, and the Inu no Taishō. Cole Turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed), born to a human father and demon mother. Leah.jpg|Leah (Diablo) is the daughter of the human witch Adria and the Dark Wanderer, who was possessed by the demon lord Diablo. Magnus1stOfficial.jpg|Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments) is the offspring of a demon and a human. WiWZ7UWK.jpeg|Vali Lucifer (High School DxD) Is the offspring of a human and a devil 965097-eddie riggs heavy metal thunder and lightning psd jpgcopy super.jpg|Eddie Riggs (Brütal Legend) is the son of human-resistance leader Riggnarok and Demon Empress Succoria. Marceline.png|Marceline Abadeer (Advenutre Time), cambion-turned-vampire daughter of the demon Hunson Abadeer and a human woman. Daughters Of Aku Samurai jack.jpg|The Daughters of Aku (Samurai Jack) are the seven daughters of the human High Priestess and the demon-god Aku. Lilim DC Vertigo Comics.jpg|The Lilim (DC Comics) are the demon spawn of Lilith, the first human woman. Mazikeen 2016 DC Vertigo Lucifer.jpg|Mazikeen (DC Comics), one of the Lilim. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Common Powers